Express $0.23$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenth Two tenth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{23}{100}$